Ruff Love
by butchercup
Summary: Second sequel to Ruff Beginnings.- A few months after the events of A Ruff Summer, the Boys are forced to face their mistake as they watch the Girls, who seem to have a much better lives without them in it. Will the Boys be able to win the Girls' hearts again, or will certain people get in the way?
1. A Best Friend

_**Ahem... I'M BACK! hehe! And with longer chapters and more experience. Here's the first chapter of Ruff Love, and if you haven't read Ruff Beginnings and then a Ruff Summer, go read them now or else you will be confused! Anyway, I worked really hard on this and it's my favorite of the three. Well, enjoy!**_

_**Oh and by the way, if anyone noticed in A Ruff Summer, when they were fighting Him, Yes I understand that the group fighting move they did is not actually called The Powerpuff Megablast. I actually did a little research to see if the move I was thinking of had a name, it actually doesn't. If you watched the episode 'The Boys Are Back In Town' you would know I was trying to describe the move that the girls did when they grabbed hands and spun in a circle, creating a ball of energy and shooting a blast of electricity or something at the Boys, the Boys did the same thing resulting in both groups being shot into buildings. In my story, all six grabbed hands and spun in a circle, making the blast much more powerful. I just wanted to clear up any confusion and own up to my mistake because I noticed some people get really mad when you mess up the powers the Girls have.**_

_**Okay, NOW enjoy! :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Best Friend**

Buttercup was making popcorn in the kitchen for herself and her friend. She pulled two soda cans from the fridge and prepared to toss one to her friend who sat in the living room.

"Hey dork, catch!" she said to Mitch, tossing the can before he acknowledged what she had said.

"Huh..." Mitch looked up fast, but wasn't able to catch the can of soda. Instead it landed on his stomach and he yelped in pain. Buttercup let out a laugh before returning to the kitchen to get the popcorn.

"You… you did that on purpose… didn't you?" Mitch asked as Buttercup sat next to him on the couch.

"I would never!" she replied in a fake tone.

"Yeah, whatever" he said rolling his eyes playfully, "but I get to choose what we watch now!" he snatched the remote up from the coffee table and began to flip through the channels. He finally stopped on the news, simply to annoy Buttercup.

She furrowed her brows, "Um.. I don't think so" she reached to take the remote from Mitch but he held out of her grasp. She glared at him and set the bowl of popcorn on the table, "If you know what's good for you, you'd give me the stupid remote."

Mitch smirked, "if you want it so bad, you're gonna have to take it from me." Buttercup smiled before she stood to grab the remote from him. He quickly avoided her reach as he began to stand too. They stared at each other for a few moments. Buttercup was mentally planning her attack to retrieve the remote. Mitch knew she was plotting, luckily, he knew most of her 'tricks' and could easily avoid her. She simply smacked the remote from his hand, causing it to land across the room. They both looked at the remote, then back at one another.

Mitch looked at Buttercup, waiting for her to move, "this is war!" he shouted before he began to run for the remote. Buttercup tripped him, causing both of them to fall to the ground, a few feet away from the remote. They pushed and shoved each other as they struggled to retrieve it.

Bubbles began to walk down stairs humming happily "Buttercup did you make popc-"She stopped in the doorway when she saw her sister literally fighting over the remote with her best friend. Bubbles stood wide-eyed for a moment before slowly backing out and back upstairs. She calmly walked back into her room where Blossom was reading a book.

"Did you get the popcorn?" Blossom asked without looking up from her book.

"No, Buttercup and Mitch were fighting over something, so I just left." She answered, sitting on the floor with a sketch pad and pencil.

"I guess it's probably not a good idea to interrupt Buttercup in the middle of a 'fight'" Blossom said when she heard a thump from downstairs.

Buttercup stood over Mitch, triumphantly holding the remote in her hand. She sat up-side-down on the couch and began flipping through the stations. Mitch lay on the floor, slightly afraid of Buttercup and pretended to be unconscious.

"Mitch, get up you dork" she said half laughing as she threw a piece of popcorn at him. When he wouldn't move she picked up her unopened can of soda.

"I'll throw this can at you if you don't get up!"

Mitch flinched "NO, NO, I'm up!" He stood up and sat up-side-down next to her after moving the coffee table so they could see better. Buttercup smiled at her best friend. She had missed hanging out with him all the time. Mitch had been her best friend since kindergarten. She missed all the laughs and playful fights they shared. She couldn't remember why exactly they stopped being so close.

Mitch looked at her in curiosity "what are you thinkin' about Butterfingers"

She ignored the nickname and sighed "just trying to remember why we stopped hanging out like this."

"Oh, that's easy, ever since the beginning of fall a year ago, when you started dating that guy. Butch, right?"

Buttercup sat up right and stared at the floor, deep in thought. That's right, it made sense to her now, since her and Butch started dating, she had become more and more distant with Mitch. She remembered almost always rejecting Mitch's offers to hang out, so she could go somewhere with Butch. She missed Butch. No matter how much she tried to tell herself she didn't, that thought always came back.

Mitch looked worriedly at Buttercup, "BC, you okay?" She snapped out of thought at the sound of his no longer annoying, childishly raspy voice. "Um… I guess I forgot to tell you. Butch and I broke up…" she could barely bring herself to say the last part of her sentence. Mitch watched Buttercup with concern as he sat right side up too. He could tell by now what she looked like when she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"I'm sorry BC" he said, scooting closer to her and placing an arm around her. He knew she might burst with anger in an attempt to keep herself from crying, but he hugged her anyway. She felt herself getting hot out of embarrassment and anger. She leaned her head on Mitch's chest and tried her hardest not to cry.

"Just cry BC. I can tell you haven't cried much, you just hide under anger. Just cry already." He knew that it wouldn't sound very nice of him, but Buttercup needed to let out her feelings differently, since she clearly wasn't getting over Butch easily.

Buttercup realized she had only let two tears escape her eyes since the breakup. Mitch was right, she needed to cry, and she was glad she could do it in the arms of someone she knew would never hurt her. She thought about everything that happened since the day they realized they liked each other. The laughs they shared, the pranks they pulled, and the sweet hugs he gave her before they parted ways whether it was going to separate classes in school, or saying goodbye after a day together. She missed it, a lot. She let herself cry, more than she ever had in her life. The harder she cried, the tighter Mitch hugged her.

Once she seemed to stop crying, for the most part, Mitch slowly let go of Buttercup and held her face up.

"Doesn't that feel a little better?" She nodded her head and wiped her cheeks, which were covered in tears.

"Thanks for being so awesome" she smiled.

"That's what best friends are for, right" he replied.

Buttercup looked at the clock in the room, "Um Mitch, what time are you supposed to be home?"

"6:30, why?" She gestured toward the clock which read 6:27. "Oh no" he stood and ran toward the door. Buttercup followed him to say goodbye. He gave her one last tight hug before he ran out the door and got on his bike. The entire time he mumbled something about having to rub his grandmother's feet for being late. Buttercup smiled watching Mitch struggle to ride on the really old and small bike. She closed the door and went up to her room.

"Buttercup! What happened, your eyes are all puffy" Blossom said when Buttercup entered.

"I was just crying for once" Buttercup answered nonchalantly, she flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"About what?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch." Blossom and Bubbles didn't ask any more questions, they understood completely.

* * *

_**Drama! oh it's good to be back! **_

_**?: No on missed you...**_

_**ME: Wha-, the heck are YOU doing here!?**_

_**?: Since this is the last story in the series, I decided to make your life a little harder. BTW, you better keep Mitch away from MY Buttercup!**_

_**ME: I don't have to listen to you Butch!**_

_**BUTCH: Whatever.**_

_**ME: *rolls eyes* anyway, I don't own anything but the story line. REVIEW! :) AND THANKS FOR READING! 3**_

_**BUTCH: Girly Girl...**_

_**ME: Shut it!**_


	2. Secrets

**_Okay, so before you read, I just wanted to point your attention to the 1st chapter of a fanfiction called Killer By: Momoko1030. It's really good and I think you guys should give it a try._**

**_BUTCH: yeah smart, direct your own fans to someone else's story_**

**_ME: Shut up Butch, why are you still here?_**

**_BUTCH: I told you I'm here to annoy you!_**

**_ME: mission complete_**

**_BUTCH: ^_^_**

* * *

Brick felt something soft rubbing against his nose. He swatted it away and pulled his blanket over his head. He knew it was morning, but he just didn't want to believe it.

"BRICK! WAAAKE UUP!" Boomer shouted right in Brick's ear. He fell right off of his bed that he and his brothers finally stole from Mojo. The other's had their own bed too, they just kept stealing Mojo's bed when he bought a new one to replace the one they stole the previous time.

"What the HECK is wrong with you Boomer!" Brick shouted.

"…It's the first day back to school! I'm so glad winter break is finally over!" Boomer said happily.

"Why do you like school so much?" Butch asked as he appeared in Brick's doorway.

"I don't know, for some reason it's just fun to me!" Butch and Brick rolled their eyes at their brother.

"Nerd" Brick said under his breath.

"I'm not a nerd! You're the one that has an 'A' in Geometry and Chemistry!" Boomer argued.

"That's only because I learn what chemicals can be mixed together to blow things up! And as for Geometry… well I guess it's just easy for me! Now get out of my room so I can get ready!" Brick threw his pillow at Boomer's face while Butch watched the argument with amusement.

Twenty minutes later, the three boys were ready to leave for school. Boomer was the first one out the window and on to the slippery sidewalk.

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late!" He shouted impatiently. When the other two slowly came to Boomer's side, he lit up in excitement. Boomer was so happy, he began to run around in a circle.

"Boomer, be careful, you're gonna-" the thin ice on the sidewalk caused Boomer to slide and slip right into a nearby trashcan head first. Brick and Butch burst into laughter at the sight of the trashcan tipping over once he'd fallen in.

"That's karma for the way you woke me up!" Brick still laughing, helped his brother to his feet.

The three boys flew side-by-side to the school.

"Boomer, the first bell doesn't ring for ten minutes!" Brick said angrily. Boomer shrugged and rushed into the building, going who knows where. Brick and Butch forced themselves to walk into the school as well. The hall was full students and girls shrieking as if they hadn't seen their friends in twenty years. Boomer was nowhere in sight, so they went their separate ways to their own lockers.

Butch hated his locker. Not just because it was located near a bunch of girls who scream at the top of their lungs when they see friends. It wasn't because the locker was painted with a bright blue paint, which he hated. It was because his locker just happened to be placed a few lockers away from Buttercup's. Since the beginning of the year, he loathed every visit to his locker. She always completely ignored his presents, and the few times she did notice him, she gave him a look that screamed 'I'm better off without you!'

Today Buttercup was struggling to shove notebooks into her already full locker. She wore black skinny jeans with green converse and a dark green sweatshirt that was too big on her. Butch couldn't help but think she looked adorable wearing the sweater. After a few weeks of telling himself he didn't, he finally admitted the fact that he missed her like crazy. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a boy with brown hair and black eyes blocked his view of Buttercup. It was Mitch. Buttercup's best friend, the same best friend Butch was sure would take her away from him. She gave Mitch a big hug when after he helped her shove the books inside her locker.

"_That's supposed to be MY morning hug_!" Butch thought to himself. He slammed his locker closed and started walking towards his first class.

* * *

Buttercup jumped when Butch slammed is locker. She wondered what he was so mad about until her sisters appeared.

"So Buttercup! We were thinking of having a little movie night on Friday." Blossom said.

"Yeah, and we can invite Robin over too." Bubbles looked over to Mitch "You can come too if you wanna Mitch."

"That sounds fun. What movie are we gonna watch?" Buttercup asked.

"I'll take care of that, you and Bubbles just worry about snacks and stuff okay?" Blossom said proudly.

"I guess, but Blossom please don't rent a stupid movie about history" Buttercup said coldly. Blossom rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of school. The five went their separate ways to class. Bubbles had art first period, her favorite subject. She had been working on a few drawings all winter break, and couldn't wait to show some of her friends. As she turned the corner to walk into the class, she walked right into someone, causing both of them to fall to the floor. She looked up to say sorry but saw Boomer in front of her.

"Boomer? What are you doing in art class?" She slowly stood. Boomer's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, "Actually I was just leaving! Sorry by the way." He quickly gathered his books and papers and walked away as fast as he could.

"That was weird" Bubbles said under her breath. She shrugged it off at walked into class.

* * *

"That was close!" Boomer sighed. "Wait! Did I even put the canvas away?...Yeah… Yeah I did!" Boomer calmed himself and went to class.

* * *

Bubbles looked at the unfinished painting in amazement. It may not have been done, but whoever was working on it was doing good so far.

"Mr. Well, who painted this?" She asked her art teacher pointing at the painting.

"Just a student that needs to be in this class. He will be joining next semester." Mr. Well replied.

Bubbles' eyes lit up. She was excited for the new semester now. In just week, she would get to see what boy in the school was so talented, that he could paint something so beautiful.

* * *

_**ME: Well that was chapter 2, hope you liked! **_

_**BUTCH: it was stupid**_

_**ME: Shut up before I get Buttercup in here!**_

_**BUTTERCUP: I heard my name, what's up**_

_**ME: I was KIDDING!**_

_***The other 5 Puffs and Ruffs enter***_

_**ME: oh come on!**_


	3. Jealous Much?

_**KayKay so before you read on, I wanted to tell you about another story I wrote called Perfect. It's a one-shot and I got the idea from a Youtube video!**_

_**Butch: Oh great, another stupid love story **_

_**Me:... Butch, i'm going to say something that will really make you mad!**_

_**Butch: DON'T YOU DARE!**_

_**Me: my favorite mixed up PPGxRRB couple is...**_

_**Butch: DON'T SAY IT NOT AGAIN!**_

_**Me: BUTCH AND BUBBLES!**_

_**Butch: *screaming, on the floor, rolling around***_

_**Me: sorry to those of you that hate it, I don't really like the couple, but if I HAD to choose, it would be them. Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

After school, Buttercup went straight home to attempt the homework. She sat on the floor in the living room and began to read from the World History text book.

"Okay" she said to herself, "Chapter one…" Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Well I tried" she stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, there was no one there. She rolled her eyes and closed the door. Instead of trying to read again, she plopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. The doorbell rang again. She sighed and opened the door to no one again.

"What the heck!" She slammed the door and began to walk back into the living room. This time the bell was rung multiple times. She quickly opened the door and looked around. She waited to see if anyone would try it again. When no one appeared, she closed the door again. This time she waited for five minutes for someone to ring the bell.

"I guess they got scared" she walked into the kitchen to get a soda. She took a sip but immediately spit it out when a few pebbles hit the window behind her. She set her can down and ran for the door. Again, nobody was in sight.

"Ugh! Whoever that is better stop you annoying little creep!" she shouted loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She slammed the door hard causing a picture of Blossom to fall off the wall. She reached down to put it back in its place, but the doorbell rang, yet again. She opened the door ready to punch the prankster in the face when she saw Mojo Jojo looking up at her. She glared down at him, and all he could do was laugh.

"Y-You should have s-seen your face!" Mojo said between laughs.

"Mojo what the heck is wrong with you?" Buttercup asked slightly concerned that he'd finally lost it. By now, Mojo was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. She held him up by his shirt, flew above the house, and kicked him toward his lair not caring if he actually made it there or not. She went back inside and cleaned up the soda she spilled.

Just then Blossom and Bubbles walked into the house and threw their backpacks into a corner.

"Hey Buttercup, watcha been doin'?" Bubbles asked.

"Um, nothing, it's been a weird afternoon" Buttercup answered as she looked out the window for Mojo.

* * *

A few days later, Brick found himself staring at Blossom. He couldn't shake the feeling that breaking up with her, was a big mistake. As much as he wanted to try and win her back, he couldn't because of a weird feeling he always got in his stomach. He was pretty sure it was nervousness, but what did he have to be nervous about? Brick sighed, he already knew why he was nervous, he was afraid of rejection.

Suddenly he caught sight of Buttercup. She was walking with someone, it was Mitch… and he had his arm around her. "Oh…. No." Brick said quietly. "I'd better go find Butch before he freaks out." Brick ran off to find Butch and keep him from seeing Mitch with Buttercup. He turned a corner and spotted Butch putting a few books in his locker. Then he looked over and saw Buttercup and Mitch approaching her locker. "_Great!"_ He thought to himself. He ran to Butch and blocked his view of Buttercup.

"Hey.. Butch… um, how's your day going?" Brick asked awkwardly. Butch furrowed his brow at his brother.

"You okay Carrot Top?" Butch smirked.

"Um.. yeah everything's fine.. Hey uh.. what class do you have next?"

"Uh, Chemistry, with you!" Butch closed his locker and began to walk in the direction of Buttercup. He paused when he looked up and saw Buttercup smiling at Mitch while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Brick looked at his brother, expecting him to either burst into tears, or have a temper tantrum.

"Ouch" Boomer said when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Butch? You alright?" Brick asked.

"Yeah… she can date whoever she wants now… as long as she's happy" Butch's voice cracked as he tried to fight back tears. He walked away without another word.

"That sucks" Boomer looked away from Buttercup so he wouldn't seem creepy.

"Wait, be quiet" Brick listened in on Buttercup and Mitch's conversation.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He heard Buttercup ask Mitch.

"Brick! That is creepy, stop eavesdropping!" Boomer said quietly.

"Shut up Boomer, I don't really care."

Mitch took a deep breath, "Well… I like your friend Robin…"

"Robin Snyder?!" She asked surprised. He nodded his head blushed slightly.

"Awe! That's so cute!" Buttercup lightly punched Mitch in the shoulder, only making him blush even more.

Brick stopped listening, "Boomer! Did you hear that?!" He said shaking him.

"Ah! Yes, yes I heard! So why do you think he had his arm around her then?"

"I don't know. But I need to go tell Butch before he has an emotional breakdown!" Brick walked to Chemistry class just as the bell rang. "_Great, now I have to wait until after class to tell him. This teacher never gives anyone the chance to talk behind his back", he thought_ Brick watched his brother stare off into space and occasionally see a tear form in his eyes, only to be wiped away angrily.

When class was finally over, Butch was first out the door and on his way home. Brick tried to follow quickly behind but was stopped by his teacher.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" Brick asked.

"No Brick not at all, I just wanted to tell you that for the second semester I would like to move you to the Advanced Chemistry class, if you don't mind."

Brick's eyes widened. He loved chemistry, and now he would get to learn at a faster pace and do more experiments. "I'd love that! Thanks Mr. Andrews!" Brick walked out of the class with a big smile. Blossom walked right passed him, and she didn't even notice him. Suddenly Brick remembered that he needed to talk to Butch, and flew home.

"BUTCH!" he shouted as he entered the old apartment building. Butch was lying on the floor in his room staring at the ceiling.

"Hey bro, uh.. About Buttercup.."

"I don't care" Butch said closing his eyes in irritation.

"Liar" Brick began to protest.

"Shut up!" Butch stood and attempted to leave.

"Listen to me you little sack of jealousy!" Butch turned and listened.

"Buttercup and Mitch are not dating!"

"How do you know that?"

"I may have listened in on their conversation…"

"Creep. Then why did he have his arm around her?"

"I don't know, just be happy that you might still have a chance." Butch shrugged and flew into a different room. Brick smirked when he heard his brother cheering. Butch walked out of the room calmly, "So where's Boomer?"

"I… don't really know" Brick said, "I'm sure he's fine though."

* * *

_**Me: Aww, Butch still loves BC, how cute!... Uh.. Butch?**_

_**Butch: *still freaking out***_

_**Bubbles: *walks in, folding her arms and shaking her head a Butch* I'm not THAT bad you jerk! *back-hands him***_

_**Butch: *rubbing his cheek* man you hit hard! but thanks, I needed that. anyway, BC is MINE and Mitch better know that!**_

_**Mitch: O_o**_

_**Me: uh... well lets stop here before our readers are witnesses of Battery with the intent to kill... don't worry, I won't let him hurt Mitch! Bye my wonderful readers, thanks for sticking with me through this!**_

_**orry to those of you that hate it, I don't really like the couple, but if I HAD to choose, it would be them. Anyway enjoy!**_


	4. Oops, Author's note

_**Sorry at the end of Chapter 3 when it repeated what was said at the beginning, something happened and I forgot to delete it before I posted it. anyway, I hope you guys like the story so far, and if you don't I PROMISE it will get better so just trust me and stay until the end because I LOVE the ending and I know you will too!**_

_**Bubbles: And I'll make you cookies!**_

_**Me: no you won't, we can't send cookies to everyone that stays with us!**_

_**Butch:... it's not like you have that many people reading this..**_

_**Me: Hey, uh, hey Butch... come here I wanna show you something...**_

_**Butch: no you're gonna slap me**_

_**Me: no. no I'm not *Butch walks over* You see this? *I point at my laptop* over 2,000 views for Ruff Beginnings! Tell me again that not many people read it!**_

_**Butch: yeah and then they got bored and didn't bother reading the sequel**_

_**Me:... okay we'll see you guys later (in the backround Butch: wait what are you doing?) keep and eye out for the next chapter! *turns to Butch and chases him* BC, give me a hand here!**_

_**Buttercup: happy too *holds Butch down* This is for forgetting our two year anniversary! **_

_**Butch: I... said was sorry... babe!...**_

_***Note: Just because they aren't dating in my story, doesn't mean they aren't in "real life" :) **_


	5. Matchmakers

_**Butch: Hey readers, Butch here. Butchercup would really appreciate it if she could get at last one review for her story Perfect. **_

_**Brick:...Butch, what did you do to the author?**_

_**Boomer: Yeah I haven't seen her all day...**_

_**Butch:...uh that's not important right now**_

_**Brick: But sh-**_

_**Butch: READ ON people! *interrupted Brick nervously***_

* * *

Bubbles was walking down the aisles of the grocery store picking out treats for the movie night. She had a cart half full of various candies and sodas. She noticed a short man with wearing a jacket that covered his face. When she looked up at the aisle numbers, the short man rushed over to her and tipped her cart over. He ran away leaving Bubbles very confused, she looked down at the cart and noticed only a few things fell out. She picked the cart up and put everything back in.

Bubbles decided to buy ingredients for pizza for her friends to make on Friday. She was trying to pick the right type of dough when the short man appeared again. This time he lifted the cart with all his strength and dumped everything out of the cart before setting it down on its side and running away laughing.

"W-what the…" Bubbles rolled her eyes and put everything back in its place. When she was done shopping, she paid for everything and walked back to the car. The girls turned sixteen in November and got their driver's licenses. She pushed the cart to the car and opened the trunk, when she turned to grab a few bags, the short man was trying to tip the cart over again.

Bubbles' face turned red with irritation, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She punched the man causing his face to be revealed. It was Mojo, Bubbles sighed, "Mojo, what are you doing?!" He just laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

"What a weirdo!"

At the Girl's house, Blossom and Buttercup helped Bubbles bring the bags in the house.

"Bubbles, are you okay? You seem like something is bothering you" Blossom asked.

"Oh, well Mojo was just being weird at the store. He kept tipping my cart over and making everything fall out. I think he's finally lost it" she answered.

"Yeah, a few days ago he was playing ding-dong-ditch. He was really getting on my nerves!" Buttercup said.

"Well, we just need to ignore him so we can have fun tomorrow!" Bubbles said happily.

"By the way Buttercup, Bubbles and I saw you walking with Mitch… while his arm was wrapped around you… would you like to explain?" Blossom asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup looked at her sisters confused.

"Oh don't play dumb Buttercup. YOU LIKE MITCH!" Bubbles smiled.

"WHAT?! Oh no way! It was just a best friends thing, I don't like him and he doesn't like me!"

"I don't believe you! Even if you don't like him, I think he likes you!" Blossom smirked.

"Actually, that's what I was just about to talk to you two about." Buttercup began, "Mitch has a crush on Robin!" Blossom and Bubbles stood wide eyed at the news.

"Oh my cheese that's SO cute!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Well now we have to help him out!" Blossom said.

"Okay, but we can't just tell her that Mitch likes her, we have to let it happen by itself" Buttercup said.

"So what should we do?" Bubbles asked.

"Well for once I have a plan!" Buttercup smiled confidently.

"And what is that plan exactly?" Blossom asked.

"We just need to let them get close tomorrow, and maybe Saturday we can go to the mall and hope that Mitch doesn't make a fool of himself."

"Okay, I'm in" Bubbles said and Blossom nodded her head.

* * *

"Just be yourself and you'll be fine!" Buttercup tried to calm a nervous  
Mitch down, but was failing horribly. Mitch was afraid he would completely ruin his chances with Robin.

"What if I do something stupid and she hates me, what if…" Buttercup blocked him out. She was starting to wonder why she told him the plan in the first place. Mitch was pacing in front of the table they sat at for lunch, having a nervous breakdown. She looked at him, sighed, and stood up. She waited for him to walk right in front of her, and she slapped him, hard.

"Thanks, I needed that" he said holding his cheek.

"Clearly" Buttercup sat back down and gestured for him to do the same. "If you make too big of a deal about this, you're gonna embarrass yourself."

"You're right, I just need to stay cool" Mitch said calmly.

"What would you do without me" Buttercup said standing, the bell was about to ring. Mitch smiled and gave her a hug before heading to his locker.

* * *

A few hours after school, Blossom made her way to a movie store to rent a movie for the night. She had to remind herself to stay away from historic movies. She looked at the horror movies, while Buttercup would very much appreciate a horror, Bubbles would probably have nightmares for a few days. She walked to a small section of the store labeled Romantic Comedies, she figured the romance would help with Mitch and Robin, and the comedy would keep the night fun. Blossom scanned over the various movies until she found one she liked. Just as she began to reach for the movie, someone else picked it up as if they didn't see her reaching for it. _That's okay, there's plenty more movies to choose from._ She spotted another movie_, "Monster in Law", perfect!"_ she thought happily.

Suddenly she heard something fall behind her, she looked back to see someone had knocked down a row of movies. She turned back to grab the movie, but it was gone! She looked around and spotted the same person that had taken the first movie from her. Her eye twitched slightly, this was getting annoying. She left the aisle, since the person clearly had a thing for romantic comedies, and went into the Action section. Her eyes widened when she spotted "Taken 2", she mentally made sure that her sisters, Mitch, and Robin had all seen the first one. Her giant smile faded when, yet again, the movie was removed from the rack by someone else.

This went on for about ten minutes until Blossom was completely annoyed. As she reached for one last movie, someone grabbed it. Blossom looked down at who had taken the movie and saw Mojo with an arm full of the movies she wanted.

"You, have issues" Blossom shook her head at Mojo as she kicked his feet, sending him to the floor and the movies flying in various directions. She picked up Taken 2 while Mojo burst into a menacing laugh as if he had just committed the biggest crime ever. Before Blossom left the store she walked over to Mojo, who was lying on the floor still laughing, "Sometimes, you scare me Mojo."

* * *

"So what movie did you rent?" Bubbles was the first one to greet Blossom when she got home. She held up the movie and Bubbles and Buttercup nodded in approval.

"Is Robin here yet?" Blossom asked.

"Yep, and so is Mitch, they're both in the kitchen rolling the dough for the pizza." The three peeked into the kitchen and watched Robin giggle and blush uncontrollably as Mitch made a flower out of dough and handed it to her.

"Aww they're so cute!" Bubbles whispered.

"This was a great idea Buttercup! I think this plan is gonna work perfectly" Blossom got the movie ready while Bubbles and Buttercup helped Mitch and Robin with the pizza.

Two hours later, the movie was over and the five were now telling stories and laughing together. Robin looked up at the clock and sighed.

"It's almost eight, I should probably go now."

"Oh okay, I'll walk you out" Bubbles stood to walk with Robin to the door. Suddenly remembering, Robin rushed back to Mitch and placed a light kiss on his cheek before she ran out the door. Bubbles closed the door and looked at Mitch with a big smile.

"Awe look at him blush!" she pointed at Mitch.

"That went great! I'm surprised Buttercup" Blossom said.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BC!" Mitch stood and hugged Buttercup so tight she could barely breathe. Buttercup laughed when he finally let go, "hey, that's what best friends are for, right."

Later that night, Bubbles was sketching something in her notebook and Blossom was reading a textbook.

"Okay, step one complete!" Buttercup said walking into the room. The other two stopped what they were doing and looked at Buttercup.

"Bubbles did you get Robin to agree to go to the mall tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yep, we'll be there by 2:00 in the afternoon" she answered proudly.

"And she thinks it will be just Bubbles and I" Blossom added.

"And Mitch and I will 'casually' run into you guys at the food court at about 2:30" Buttercup said. They all nodded their heads in agreement of the plan.

* * *

_**Butch: *seems nervous* okay so that's it for this chapt-**_

_***Door slams open and I walk in soaking wet* **_

_**Me: BUUUUUTCH!**_

_**Boomer: I would run if I were you..**_

_**Butch: *running* hey.. how ya been?**_

_**Me:... how do you THINK I've BEEN! You threw me INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! AND I CAN'T SWIM!**_

_**Butch: O_o we can work this out right?... Butchercup?**_

_***Butch's screams and Buttercup's laughing in the background***_

_**Boomer and Brick: Well we'll be going now. be sure to check out Perfect and even if you don't like the story please at least tell what you think of her writing, is it getting better? :)**_


	6. A Secret to Keep

_**Hey guys, sorry I was going to update yesterday but I went trick-or-treating. so yeah**_

_**Butch: dork**_

_**Me:... Butch, you're slowly starting to become my least favorite Ruff...**_

_**Butch:... I LOVE YOU!**_

_**Buttercup: -_- love you too Butch *glares at him***_

_**Butch: Great, now look what you did!**_

_**Me: I didn't do nothin'! anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

The next day Blossom and Bubbles dragged Robin to the mall.

"So why are we here exactly?" Robin asked.

"Um, just to hang out" Bubbles said looking around for Buttercup and Mitch. "Hey, why don't you go get a smoothie?" Bubbles handed Robin a few dollars.

"Uh, okay thanks" Robin took the money and walked to the smoothie stand.

"Call Buttercup and find out where she is" Bubbles said. Blossom pulled out her phone and called Buttercup.

"Buttercup where are you? We're waiting and Robin is getting bored."

"Sorry, Mitch is taking forever buying a stupid backpack!" Buttercup explained with annoyance in her voice. "We'll be there in like five minutes, just keep Robin there." Buttercup hung up the phone and walked over to Mitch. He was counting one dollar bills to pay for the backpack. Buttercup pulled out a twenty dollar bill, handed it to the cashier and dragged Mitch out of the store.

"You owe me twenty bucks Mitch." When they finally made it to the food court, she spotted the girls and sat near them.

"Uh, I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom" Buttercup walked out of sight leaving Mitch sitting at a table near Robin. Bubbles and Blossom did the same with Robin and met Buttercup by the bathrooms.

"It's about time!" Blossom said to Buttercup. Buttercup just rolled her eyes, "I said sorry! And anyway the plan is about to go into action" she pointed at Mitch who notice Robin sitting by herself. The two talked and laughed for a few minutes until the Girls returned. Mitch and Robin stood together.

"You guys planned this, didn't you" Robin smirked.

"W-whatever do you mean?" Buttercup faked an innocent smile.

"Well, if you girls don't mind, Mitch and I are gonna hang out okay?" Robin said with a slight blush.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Have fun you guys" Blossom was surprised that Buttercup's plan actually worked. Mitch and Robin left to wonder the mall and the Girls decided to go home and enjoy their weekend.

* * *

The next Monday was the start of a new semester. Some students had schedule changes and others' stayed the same. The Girls' schedules stayed the same which was a relief to them. Bubbles skipped to her Advanced Art class with a big smile. She had always loved to draw and sketch pictures in her free time. She sat at her usual table in class and waited for the bell to ring. Her bright smile faded the moment Boomer walked into the class. He handed the teacher a paper, Bubbles knew that the paper meant Boomer was transferring into the class. Even more to her disappointment, her teacher sat Boomer right next to her. She pretended not to notice him even though she really wanted to say something to him. She just didn't know what to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup walked slowly to her Geometry class. She hated math so much, she walked into the class and absentmindedly sat at her desk.

"Hey" a familiar voice said.

"Hey" she said back. Her eyes widened, and she slowly looked to her right to see who that voice belonged to. She saw Butch, with an annoyingly childish smirk on his face.

"What, are you doing here?!" she felt her cheeks getting hot. The entire semester, she had gotten away with having no classes with Butch, but of course he suddenly appears making her least favorite subject even worse.

"I'm here to learn about the shapes, sizes, and relative positions of figures and the properties of space" Butch answered, not letting go of his stupid smirk. Buttercup rolled her eyes at his answer, "what did you Google that definition of Geometry?"

"I actually found it on Wikipedia, Flower" he smiled proudly. Buttercup looked at him in confusion, "_flower, what the heck was that?" _She was about to ask him but the bell rang. She decided to ignore him for the rest of the period.

Once class was finally over, Buttercup made her way happily to her favorite class, P.E. As she walked to the gym, she passed Mitch who was holding hands with Robin. She made a note to herself to tell him how cute of a couple they made.

Buttercup changed into her gym clothes and met Blossom in the middle of the gym. She was glad Blossom was in her class so she could tell her about her new classmate in Geometry.

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck with Brick who was moved into my Advanced Chemistry class!" Blossom said after Buttercup told her about Butch.

"At least I still have my favorite class for second period" Buttercup cheered up.

"Hey BC!" that deep voice rang in Buttercup's head.

"Please tell me that's Mitch!" she said to Blossom.

"Sadly, no, it's not Mitch." Buttercup turned to see Butch, again, with his signature smirk.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Buttercup shouted into the sky. Blossom tried to calm her down, but failed when Butch decided to throw a ball at Buttercup. The ball hit the top of her head hard enough to annoy her.

"Good thing we're playing dodge ball today" Buttercup smirked at Butch; he had no idea what he was in for. All Blossom could do was laugh each time Buttercup threw a ball at Butch's face, causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

After school, the Girls decided to sit at the park to do homework and talk.

"And he's in my English class!" Bubbles said frowning.

"I have Brick for Chemistry and Geometry. I hate it…" Blossom complained.

"Does anyone know how annoying Butch can actually be? I really wish they would have stayed in their own classes." Buttercup wasn't even attempting to do her homework, instead she just stared up at the clouds.

"Oh great!" Bubbles said suddenly, "I left my favorite pencil in my art class."

"You should go look for it, maybe you're teacher is still there" Buttercup said. Bubbles stood and began to fly away.

"Wait! I was kidding, it's probably gone by now Bubbles" Buttercup shouted.

"I NEED that pencil to sketch, it's the perfect size and I just need it!" Bubbles rushed to the school and landed by the door that lead into the art classroom. Luckily, the room had a door that went outside. She peeked into the class and saw a paintbrush, paint, and a canvas sitting on a table.

"What's that doing there?" She wondered. Suddenly Boomer appeared in the room with a small cup of water. He sat down in front of the canvas and began to paint. Bubbles couldn't believe what she was seeing. Boomer, of the Rowdyruff Boys, was great at painting! She quietly walked into the room so she wouldn't startle Boomer.

"So, you painted that?" she asked quietly.

Boomer jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned red with embarrassment when he looked at her, "uh, y-yeah. Please don't tell anyone Bubbles!"

She smiled, "I won't." She took a seat next to Boomer looked over the painting, "so, what is it going to be?"

"It's going to be a sunset on the beach, I don't know, it just seemed like it would be fun to paint." Boomer smiled warmly at his unfinished painting. Bubbles saw something in his eyes she never saw before, complete relaxation.

"This really makes you calm, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it really does, something about painting makes me forget everything bad that has been going on in my life" He explained.

Bubbles frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I made a big mistake Bubbles…"

"W-what are you talking about?" she honestly couldn't think of what he meant.

"Bubbles… I'm sorry." He began, "I should have never let you go… it wasn't your fault at all. You had every right not to completely trust me, even if Him had nothing to do with it." Bubbles knew that Boomer was far from lying.

"I… I never really believed that you were still evil Boomer." Boomer smiled slightly and held up a pencil, "By the way, I think you left this I class today." Bubbles stared at her pencil and felt a smile find its way onto her face. She took the pencil and set it down on the table. Boomer looked up her, his cheeks as dark as Brick's hat.

She remembered how much she missed him, "I should have had better trust in you, you gave me no reason to think that you would turn on me." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled out her sketch book.

"Do you mind if I stay for a while?"

Boomer smiled, "not at all."

* * *

**_Blues: *blushing*_**

**_Me: anyway since I love you guys, I'm going to update twice!... hey where's But-_**

_**Butch: *into a megaphone* PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET (ME in background: oh gosh) LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I BUTCH... uh.. Jojo, I guess, AM BUTCHERCUP'S FAVORITE RUFF! AND NOT BRICK OR BOOMER!**_

_**Brick: ...Jerk...**_


	7. The Deal

_**Me: so I decided to update again today since I didn't yesterday, and I would feel bad if I went to the movies tonight knowing I haven't updated in a few more days than usual. **_

_**Bubbles: anyone who can guess what movie she's going to see will get COOKIES!**_

_**Me: stop promising things that aren't real**_

_**Bubbles: they can be if they believe!**_

_**Me:... anyway where is that annoying green Ruff?! *looks around suspiciously***_

* * *

After weeks of awkward moments between Blossom and Brick, Butch constantly getting on Buttercup's nerves, and Boomer and Bubbles doing art every day after school, it was finally February.

"Don't feel bad Bubbles, if you still like him, that's fine" Blossom told Bubbles, who was afraid of how the girls would react to her liking Boomer again.

"Yeah, every day after school, I sketch in my notebook while he paints…" Bubbles suddenly remembered the promise she made to Boomer about not telling anyone he paints.

"YOU DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT!" she shouted.

"Uh.. Okay" Buttercup said surprised by her sister's outburst.

"So Blossom, what about you and Brick?" Buttercup asked.

"… He's practically taking my spot as the Smartest Kid in Townsville" Blossom said coldly. Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged worried glances for their sister.

"Don't worry Blossom, you're always gonna be the Smartest Girl in Townsville" Bubbles said. Just then the Girls' doorbell rang and they heard a cry for help along with it. They each ran towards the door and opened it to find no one there.

"This better not be another one of Mojo's stupid games" Buttercup shouted. They walked out of the house and looked around.

"Come on girls, it's probably just another tr-" Blossom was cut off when Mojo jumped out from behind a bush, and threw a bucket of water at the Girls. They stood in shock as their hair and clothes dripped with water.

"I'm. Going to KILL THAT MONKEY!" Buttercup raced toward Mojo, who was laughing, and punched him hard in the face multiple times. When she got all her anger out, Mojo was still laughing, he walked down the street to his lair leaving the Girls very confused.

"I... don't get it! No matter how much we beat him up, he just won't stop!" Blossom said.

"Maybe we should ask for help" Bubbles suggested.

"From who?" Buttercup asked.

"…From the Boys…" Bubbles said, knowing Buttercup would hate the idea. She started to protest when Blossom agreed with Bubbles.

"Maybe it would help. I mean Mojo clearly thinks it's funny when we hurt him, so maybe the Boys will somehow get him to stop." Buttercup hated the idea, but she agreed and they went to find the Boys.

The brothers were all lying on the floor of their house, bored out their minds. Bubbles hovered in front of a window and knocked to get Boomer's attention.

"Boomer, your girlfriend is here" Brick said standing. Boomer opened the window for the girls to enter.

"Flower, you came to see me!" Butch joked.

"Shut up Butch, and stop calling me Flower…" Buttercup snapped.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Boomer asked trying to ignore Butch and Buttercup's potential fight.

"We need your help, Mojo keeps messing with us and won't stop no matter how many times we beat him up" Blossom explained.

"So you want us to beat Mojo until he agrees to leave you Girls alone?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, so will you do it?" Bubbles looked hopefully at Boomer.

"We'd love to help you Girls out…" Brick smiled at his brothers, "under one condition…"

"Oh great… nothing good will come out of this" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"On the day before Valentine's Day, each of you goes with us to the Valentine's Day Carnival" Brick said.

Buttercup glared and she turned to Butch who had on a charming smile, "I'll go to the Carnival with you when elephants fly."

"Fine!" Blossom sighed.

"WHAT!" Buttercup protested, "NO way. We can take care of Mojo ourse-", Mojo appeared out of nowhere and threw a large bucket of water at the Girls again but this time, the bucket hit Buttercup on the head, and he ran off laughing.

"Okay fine, we'll go!" Buttercup said, "but why the day before Valentine's Day?"

"So if you Girls fall for us again, you can be our Valentines the next day!" Brick smiled.

"I hate this…" Buttercup said flying out the window, Bubbles and Blossom followed soon after.

The day before Valentine's Day turned out to be a Saturday, which gave the Boys plenty of time to win the Girls over.

"For once, I'm mad that we have a three day weekend" Buttercup said as she was picking out something to wear.

"Why do you say that?" Blossom asked.

"Well, since Monday is Staff Development Day, we don't have to be home until eleven, which means the Boys have all day to bother us about being their Valentine! And what does the school have to develop on anyway?!"

"Oh shut up Buttercup, you know you're somewhat excited to be going" Bubbles said while she brushed out her hair.

"I AM NOT! And don't rhyme my name!" Buttercup shouted and Bubbles stuck her tongue out.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Blossom shouted louder than Buttercup. They were all quiet until Buttercup finished getting ready, "you know why I really don't want to go?"

Bubbles and Blossom looked at Buttercup with curiosity, "why?" they asked simultaneously.

"I'm afraid I'm going to fall for him again. I really don't want to do that" she said.

"So what if you do? That just means that maybe you and Butch _are_ meant to be together" Blossom said. Buttercup thought for a moment, but was pulled from her thoughts when Bubbles looked at the clock, "Come on you guys, we're supposed to meet them at 1:00."

The Girls flew to the Carnival that took place at the park for a few weeks. Bubbles willingly walked into the carnival with Boomer by her side. Blossom did the same, but much less excitement. Buttercup angrily folded her arms as Butch practically dragged her to the entrance. This would be a long day.

* * *

_**Me: yay, date time! hehe, so the next chapter will be divided into three short ones to show how each couple spent their-**_

_**Butch: *walks behind me with a bucket***_

_**Buttercup: I wouldn't if I were you...**_

_**Me:.. wha- *turns around and gets soaked with bucket of water***_

_**Butch: *laughing his butt off***_

_**Me:... kay keep an eye out for the next chapter and don't forget to review! *turns to Butch, chases him with a golf club* (I just found out today in P.E. that it can be a deadly weapon, yeah we're starting to play golf, I don't know why so don't ask...)**_

_**:D**_


	8. A Day at the Carnival- Blues

_**Okay, so this one and the next two chapters will be very short, but together they make one chapter. They will each only include one couple, so this on is about the Blues' day at the carnival!**_

_**Blues: YAY! **_

_**Me: enjoy!**_

* * *

Boomer walked around the carnival with Bubbles, buying sweets to share and avoiding big rollercoasters. Eventually, Bubbles' hand found its way to Boomer's, he looked down and blushed.

"Not that I'm not happy about it, but why are you holding my hand?" he asked.

"Just… giving you a second chance" she smiled.

"So, does this mean we-" Boomer paused when he noticed her attention was no longer on him, "Bubbles?" He looked behind himself and saw an enormous, light blue bunny stuffed animal. He smiled and pulled her to the booth where he placed one dollar on the counter. To win the bunny, Boomer effortlessly threw a ball at a stack of cups three times. He handed her the oversized stuffed animal and she hugged it tightly.

He loved to see her happy face. She always tried to keep a bright attitude, even in the worse situations. That is why he loved her.

She looked up at him with a big smile, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" he answered. She held up a finger telling him to wait and she flew home into her window as fast as she could. She placed the giant bunny on her bed and flew back to Boomer. When she landed in front of him, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Bubbles" he whispered. She pulled back from the hug took hold of his hands.

"I love you too, Boomer. And yes, this means we're together again" she said only loud enough for him to hear. He pulled her chin closer and kissed her.

* * *

_**Bubbles: aww, how romantic! *hugs Boomer tightly***_

_**Boomer: *blushing, turning blue from the hug*... uh... Bubbles... can't... breath...**_

_**Bubbles: *lets go* oops, sorry Boomie! *kisses his cheek***_

_**Me: aww, cute! hehe, next up is the Reds!**_


	9. A Day at the Carnival-Reds

_**Okay, time to see how the Reds spent their time at the carnival!**_

_**Brick: oh! am I finally gonna get Blossom back!? *winks at Blossom***_

_**Blossom: *Blushing***_

_**Me:... uh.. just read it Brick!**_

* * *

Blossom couldn't help but giggle on every ride she and Brick went on. Her constant laughing and smiling only made Brick laugh with her. Blossom suddenly had an idea to mess with Brick, she giggled at her plan.

"What are you laughing at Pinky" Brick asked, laughing at her.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" she said innocently. He knew she was up to something, but before he could figure it out, she snatched his hat off his head and flew away, still giggling.

"Oh come on Blossom!" he flew after her. Blossom flew all around town and laughing harder the more frustrated Brick got. She eventually landed somewhere near the back of the carnival and hid behind a pole. Brick landed a few seconds after her, but didn't see where she went.

"Okay Blossom, you've had your fun, now come out here so I can get my hat back!" He shouted. Blossom waited until his back was turned on her, she rushed from behind the pole to place Brick's hat back on his head. Instead, he heard her footsteps and turned around before she could do anything; he grabbed her wrist and spun her around until she was in his arms. She giggled as he took his hat from her and place it back on his head.

"So, why exactly did you want me to come here with you anyway?" Blossom asked once she calmed down.

Brick let go of Blossom but never took his eyes away from hers, "I was hoping I could get a second chance."

Blossom tried to hide her blush by turning her head away from him.

"Blossom" Brick sighed, he was nervous again, "I never meant to hurt you. And I really, really wish I hadn't let that stupid incident ruin everything." Blossom looked back at Brick, not knowing if she should give in.

"Blossom I love you, and there hasn't been one day since the breakup when I didn't think about you." He took her hand in his and looked into her bright pink eyes.

Blossom stared into his eyes and could tell he was being completely honest, "I love you too Brick."

Brick pulled Blossom into a tight hug, and kissed her forehead. They continued to enjoy the carnival, as a couple.


	10. A Day at the Carnival- Greens

_**Okay, now for the greens! their chapter is a little longer for three reasons: 1. they're the Greens, of course it's going to be complicated! 2. they're my favorite 3. it also includes what happens after the fun at the carnival for all couples**_

_**Butch: HA, I love you too Butchercup!**_

_**Me:... you won't for long...**_

_**Butch: what?**_

_**Me: nothing! read on!**_

* * *

Butch forced Buttercup onto numerous rides. Even though she was slightly enjoying the rides, she wouldn't admit it. Eventually Butch stopped in the middle of a group of food stands. He bought himself and Buttercup a pretzel and sat at a table. When he finished, he decided to try and make Buttercup be happy.

"Hey Buttercup, Buttercup, BC, BC, Buttercup, Flower, Buttercup, Buttercup, Bu-"

"WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLELY WANT FROM ME!" Buttercup cut him off.

Butch tried to hold in his laugh, "…..Hi." He flinched as if he expected Buttercup to punch him.

"You are a dork" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"No, you're not Butch." Buttercup remembered the nickname he gave her, "By the way, why do you keep calling me Flower?"

"Hey, look a Ferris Wheel!" Butch pointed at the ride and ignored Buttercup's question. He took her arm and dragged her to the ride.

Once they were at the top of the wheel, Buttercup couldn't help but look at the view of the city.

"It's pretty isn't it, Flower?" Butch asked not looking away from the city.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah, it is" this time Buttercup was determined to find out why Butch gave her such a silly nickname.

"So, I guess you want me to tell you why I call you Flower?" Buttercup was surprised he was willing to tell her.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Butch finally looked at her.

"Don't you know a buttercup is a type a flower? It's yellow and sometimes white" he said.

"Oh, yeah that's right. I always forget because most people say it's just a weed" Buttercup said.

"True, but there's a lot more to it" Butch said.

Now she was really confused, "what do you mean?"

"Well, like you, people think a buttercup is just an annoying weed that keeps coming back…"

"…Thanks for the compliment" Buttercup said sarcastically.

"But some people, like me, can see past the seemingly bad outside of a buttercup. I can see the bright, happy, and caring person you hide inside your bad attitude" Butch continued.

"So you call me Flower because…"

"Because you're not a 'weed' like some people may think, you're a beautiful flower." This made Buttercup smile, no one had ever given her name that much thought, not even her.

"And because I know that you can actually be very caring, but still be tough when you need to… I love you" Butch was looking into Buttercup's eyes now. It hit her just then, that she loved Butch too and always has. She smiled and leaned to kiss him.

Suddenly, a huge robot in the form of a familiar girl began to destroy the carnival.

"Ugh! Stupid villains!" Buttercup and Butch flew out of the ride and over to the robot. They were soon joined by the other four.

"Man I hate villains!" Bubbles shouted, "They ruin everything!"

"Calm down Bubbles, the faster we take down this robot, the faster we can have fun again" Blossom said to calm her sister. The six easily brought the robot to the ground and turned to make sure no one was seriously hurt.

"Looks like everyone is okay. Now lets take care of the robot."

When they turned back to where the robot was lying, it wasn't there anymore.

"Brick… where did the robot go?" Boomer whimpered as he held Bubbles' hand.

"I don't kno-"

The robot smacked the six to the ground, and they all blacked out.

* * *

_**Buttercup:... hey! you ruined our moment!**_

_**Butch: *twitching* yeah, I thought we were your favorite!**_

_**Me: hey shut up!**_

_**Buttercup: you still twitch!?**_

_**Me: be happy that you two ore the cover of this freakin' story-**_

_**Buttercup: I thought that habit was gone!**_

_**Me: and that REALLY in a way, this story is about you two!-**_

_**Butch: well, what ever! and BC shut up! I never really over came that hab- oops... uh *Buttercup is now moving to punch Butch for telling her to shut up*.. Flower?... I love you! Butchercup! help!**_

_**Me:... nah, I think I'll pass *evil smile*, hope you liked, review and all that good stuff! :D**_


	11. As the Smoke Clears

_**I'm going to be honest, it literally hurts a little because this is the second to last chapter of Ruff Love...**_

_**Butch:...Wait WHAT! **_

_**Me:... yeah.. what's wrong?**_

_**Butch: you can't, it just got really good!**_

_**Me:... and it's about to get even better! *mischievous look***_

_**Butch: what are you going to d-**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes to find her sisters and the Boys lying on the floor around her.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly. She turned to where Brick was lying.

"Brick! Brick wake up!" she only managed to say softly. Brick was mumbling something in his sleep.

"…angle B is congruent to angle cheese…" he mumbled. He sat up with wide eyes, "D-did I pass the quiz?" he asked.

"Wha-, yeah, yes you passed Brick" Blossom said. He smiled, but then he realized what was happening, "Whoa! Where are we?"

"I don't know, but wake up your brothers" she said. While he did that, she woke each of her sisters.

Once the others were awake, a door opened.

"I'm gonna punch whoever did this to us!" Buttercup shouted.

Princess walked into the dim room with an evil smile on her face.

"Too easy!" Buttercup jumped up to fly, but fell right back down to the ground, "What gives!"

Princess laughed, "Awe, poor Powerpuff Girls, it seems like you've somehow lost your powers!"

"What did you do Princess?" Blossom demanded.

"I just took away your Chemical X so I could use it in my new robot!" Princess smirked.

"And I know what you're thinking 'why not just put the Chemical X into me?' well, I decided I could do so much more damage if I just gave a giant robot your powers" Princess took out a remote control, and a the robot ripped the roof off of the building they were in and knocked the Girls and Boys into the street. Princess made her way into the robot and controlled from the inside.

"Why are you doing this you spoiled brat!" Buttercup shouted as Butch helped her to her feet.

"The same reason it's always been! You Girls wouldn't let me into your group! All I wanted was to help you, but no, you refused to even give me a chance!"

"Man, you have got to let it go already! Why do you have to hold such a grudge?" Buttercup was getting frustrated.

"And what do you have against us!" Boomer asked.

"I couldn't let you Boys have powers too, because you would help the Girls! Plus you didn't let me be a _Rowdyruff Boy_ either!"

"Oh come on Princess, you have to know how stupid that just sounded" Buttercup and the others laughed at the thought of Princess being a Rowdyruff _Boy_.

"SHUT UP!" Princess demanded, "You are all powerless and there's nothing you can do now to stop me!" She let out an evil laugh before she turned to destroy the town.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do!" Bubbles asked fearfully.

"Hey, what's that?" Boomer walked over to a pile of rubble and pulled out a blue sheet of paper.

"It looks like a blueprint for the robot!" he exclaimed.

"Let me see that!" Brick said, Boomer handed him the blueprint.

"It is! Maybe we can use this to defeat the robot" Blossom said as she peered over Brick's shoulder.

"We should go see the Professor and have him help us form a plan! Come on!" Blossom jumped to fly but fell to the ground.

"Right. No powers, forgot about that."

* * *

When the six finally got to the Girls' house, after running for so long, they found the Professor in his lab.

"Professor, how long have you been here?" Bubbles asked.

"A few hours why?" he answered.

"We haven't seen you since last night" Buttercup said.

"Oh… it didn't seem like that long." Blossom told the Professor about what happened and handed him the blueprints.

"How did you find this?" he asked.

"It was literally just lying on the ground" Buttercup answered.

"Yeah, Princess may have evil plans, but she's not the smartest with little details like this" Blossom said.

"Okay, well it looks like she has the Chemical X stored here" the Professor pointed to the area where a heart would be. "So you're going to have to find a way into the robot and make your way to the Chemical X. Then drink it and you should get your powers back within five minutes."

"Thanks Professor! Come on guys, lets go take care of Princess!" Blossom said.

"And be careful, without your powers, you're more vulnerable to things you used to be able to withstand!" the Professor called after the group.

* * *

"Okay, everyone clear on the plan?" Blossom asked, they all nodded their heads.

Bubbles and Boomer stood in front of the robot, throwing rocks to get Princess' attention. While she stayed in one place, the others entered the robot through an emergency exit in the shoe. Bubbles and Boomer were able to escape Princess' eye sight, and snuck into the robot too.

They all ran as fast as they could up the stairwells that lead to the Chemical X.

"I never thought I would miss flying so much!" Buttercup said her breaths heavy.

"Come on Buttercup, just a little further!" Bubbles said grabbing Buttercup's arm.

When they reached the room where the Chemical X was stored, Brick peeked into the room.

"It's guarded!" he said disappointedly.

"Well of course it is! Did you really think it would be that easy?" Butch argued.

"Shut up, it is Princess, I figured she may not have been smart enough t-"

"Shut up!" Buttercup interrupted, "We're gonna get caught because of you idiots!"

"Okay, lets just go in there and toss them through the glass" Bubbles suggested.

"Simple, but I like it" Brick agreed. They sent the Boys in first and when the fight began, the Girls joined in to help. Even without their powers, they beat the three guards easily. Butch punched the glass the Chemical X was in and screamed in pain. Buttercup laughed even though he did manage to break the glass. Each vial of Chemical X had their name on it, to show the powers the robot had. They unattached the vials from the robot and each drank from their own bottle.

"Oh gross, it tastes horrible!" Bubbles cried.

"I know! But we need to get to the head now and stop Princess!" Buttercup said between gags.

They ran up another flight of stairs and burst into the room. Princess was laughing as she destroyed buildings.

"I think I want to freeze the Powerpuff Girls' house!" she said, unaware that the Girls were in the room. "W-why can't I use the ice breath?"

"Because, you no longer have our Chemical X" Blossom said. Princess turned to see the six and smiled awkwardly.

"You guys ruin everything! Fine, I'll be back, that's a promise!" Princess ran to a red button labeled 'Self Destruct' and brought her fist down on it.

"Princess, what is wrong with you?!" Buttercup shouted.

"Well, I have an escape pod and if you somehow make it out alive, I promise I'll be back!" Princess shot out of the robot and though the sky. Unfortunately for her, she ended up landing in a prison.

"What do we do! We still can't use our powers!" Butch shouted.

"Just jump!" Brick took Blossom's hand and punched the window. They jumped out and landed on a roof top. Boomer and Bubbles jumped out next, barely landing on another roof. Buttercup and Butch were about to jump too, when Butch's pant leg got caught on something near the edge of the robot.

"Buttercup jump, I'll catch up!" he shouted over the voice that said the robot would self-destruct in five seconds.

"No way am I leaving you!" she yelled back. As the automatic voice said _one_ Butch pushed Buttercup off the ledge of the robot. As she fell, she tried to look up to see if Butch had jumped yet. "_He had to jump, he just had to"_ she thought. Her vision was blocked by the explosion of the robot. She was sure she would hit the ground any second when something grabbed her and pulled her to a roof. She was expecting to see Butch's signature smirk, but it wasn't him. Blossom stood in front of her instead.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Blossom asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, where's Butch?" She tried to look for him but saw nothing but the smoke from the explosion. Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick joined them on the roof top once the smoke began to clear up.

"I see we have our powers back" she forced a smile, but looked hopefully into the smoke. After a few moments, all the smoke was gone, and there was still no sign of Butch.

"Butch. Butch come on… stop playing around" Buttercup shouted at the pile of broken robot pieces. She wouldn't believe that he was gone, he wasn't! A single tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.

"NO! NO, THERE'S NO WAY HE'S GONE!" she shouted as the others tried to tell her. They didn't want to believe it either, but they couldn't lie to themselves.

Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs, she cried harder than she ever had. Blossom and Bubbles hugged her as she floated to the ground in front of the pile of rubble. The two Boys joined in the hug and let a few tears escape their eyes.

Buttercup let six simple words come from her mouth before she cried even harder, "I'll always be your Flower, Butch."

* * *

_**Butch:... wait... di-... did you just.. kill me off your story?**_

_**Me: ...yep**_

_**Butch:... *twitch* WHAT THE HECK! I thought I was your favorite Ruff!**_

_**Buttercup: that was sad!**_

_**Me: you are my favorite Ruff, but things happen!**_

_**Blossom: wow, that is really sad**_

_**Brick: just got real...**_

_**Bubbles and Boomer: Poor Buttercup...**_

_**Me: don't forget the Epilogue! **_


	12. Epilogue

_**Enjoy my wonderful readers!**_

_**Butch: I hate you..**_

_**Me: Love you too!**_

* * *

The next day was Valentine's Day. Not even Bubbles or Blossom went anywhere; instead, Brick and Boomer spent the day at the Girls' house. Mitch and Robin even visited to comfort Buttercup. The town was still under repair but the Girls had done everything they could to help. They all sat in the living room and quietly watched T.V., they didn't actually pay attention, it just kept awkward silence away.

Buttercup was sitting on the couch hugging her legs and burying her head in her knees. Mitch had tried everything to comfort her and make her smile, but she wouldn't even let a tiny smirk appear.

"What's wrong, Flower?" Buttercup's heart skipped a beat. She slowly looked up and saw Butch standing in the doorway of the living room, that smirk she loved on his face. She looked at her sisters to make sure she wasn't going crazy, they nodded and let her be the first to greet him.

She jumped up from the couch and jumped into Butch's arms. She didn't care how he was alive or why it took him so long to get to there, she just hugged him and never wanted to let go.

"I love you, Flower" he whispered.

"I love you too, Butch!" she whispered back.

Everyone else stood and hugged Butch.

"You jerk. You really had me believing you were dead" Brick smiled and hugged his brother.

With all the happiness, Boomer rushed home and came back with his finished painting. It was a beautiful sunset on a beach, and in the sand was a blue rose. In the sky read four words painted light blue in cursive, _I Love You Bubbles._ He handed it to Bubbles smiled at the gift, "How does a rose grow in the sand?"

"Well that's what makes it special, just like you" Boomer replied with a smile.

Butch held up a single buttercup flower in Buttercup's face. She smiled and kissed him happily.

Later that day, the Boys paid a visit to Mojo, just like they said they would.

"Wait, so you boys are dating the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yep" The boys answered at the same time. Mojo fell to the floor as he laughed uncontrollably. The Boys rolled their eyes and did what they were there to do. Mojo ended up promising to leave the Girls alone, and as it turned out, the pranks were his way of getting revenge on the girls for leaving him tied up in his lair.

For the remainder of the day, each couple, including Robin and Mitch, enjoyed a day at the beach. Bubbles and Boomer built and castles, Mitch and Robin swam in the ocean, and Blossom and Brick sat under an umbrella with a book. Buttercup and Butch sat on the beach and watched the waves. Buttercup couldn't wish for a better way to spend Valentine's Day. And even though they knew their future would probably be full of more crazy mistakes and adventures, they wouldn't let anything ruin this very moment. Because, this was a moment to look back on in a few years, and smile about.

* * *

_**Everyone: YAY! AWESOME! **_

_**ME: I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone who has read all my stories from the beginning. I really enjoyed writing this for you guys and I want you to know how much I means to me to know that people out there actually like my ideas. please keep and eye out for more stories from me, because now that I have come this far, there's no way I'm turning back. **_

_**Butch: This was a great story, good job Butchercup!**_

_**Buttercup: yeah, hurry up with the next story!**_

_**Bubbles: how many are you working on?**_

_**Me: i'm working on like six new stories now, so watch out!**_

_**Blossom: can't wait!**_

_**The Boys: *Pick me up* Butchercup's first story was pretty good, and she's only getting better!**_

_**Me: I love these guys! anyway, thanks again to all of you out there! but remember, this is NOT the last you will hear from Butchercup!**_

_**-With lots of love, Butchercup**_

_**:,) **_


End file.
